


Braiding

by InfiniteNirvana



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff I guess, Japanese names, M/M, because I can't deal with Caeldori, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteNirvana/pseuds/InfiniteNirvana
Summary: "Oh, you look adorable like this, princess!", Tsubaki said, interrupting his reading to admire Zero's work. Zero nodded, smiling as Éponine blushed a bit, her small fingers carefully touching her new braids.





	Braiding

Zero was running his hand absently through Tsubaki's silky hair while listening to him reading. Matoi was sitting on Tsubaki's lap, listening intently to every word, her red eyes shining at the beautiful pictures next to the letters she couldn't read yet. They'd bought the book in Hoshido on their last visit, both of their girls being fascinated by its bright colours. The outlaw chuckled at the memory, his fingers starting to braid the waterfall of crimson hair, earning a small smile from Tsubaki. Suddenly, Zero felt like someone was watching him. Sure enough, when he looked to the door he was met with striking blue eyes staring at him. Or at the finished braid in his hand with great interest. Zero's expression softened at the sight. Éponine was peeping into the room shyly, her eyes wide with wonder at the thick braid Zero had just finished. She was still a bit uncomfortable around them, especially him, for some reason. Zero tried to not take it too personal and looked at her with a smile: "Do you want me to braid your hair, too, love?". She nearly jumped in surprise, a blush creeping into her tan cheeks. Tsubaki stopped his reading to follow Zero's eyes and smiled warmly, trying to make her feel less uncomfortable. Matoi followed his gaze and smiled brightly at her sister. 

Éponine looked up slowly, nodding her head in Zero's direction, still a bit red in the face. "Then come here, dear.", Zero said and Éponine slowly made her way to where he was sitting, looking up at him. Zero helped her to sit before him, running his hands carefully through her unruly, silver hair. "Do you want one braid, like your daddy, or maybe two?", he asked her, smiling at how she was leaning into the touch a bit. She thought for a moment, touching Tsubaki's braid with one of her small hands. "Two..." "Two it is, then...", Zero said, starting to part her hair to braid it. Éponine smiled a bit at the touch, listening to Tsubaki's soft voice reading. Slowly, Zero braided her hair, careful not to hurt her. It took him a bit longer than with Tsubaki's hair, even though hers was shorter. But after some minutes, he finally managed to finish two thick, silver braids. "All done..", Zero said, running his fingers over the braids one last time before helping Éponine onto her feet, looking at her. "Oh, you look adorable like this, princess!", Tsubaki said, interrupting his reading to admire Zero's work. Zero nodded, smiling as Éponine blushed a bit, her small fingers carefully touching her new braids. 

Suddenly, Zero felt someone tugging at his shirt: "Papa, I want that, too!", Matoi told him, excitement in her voice. Tsubaki chuckled, putting the book down and sitting Matoi on his lap with her back to Zero. "Very well, do you want one braid, like your daddy, or maybe two, like your sister?", Zero asked while running his fingers through Matoi's hair. Éponine was already on her way to find a mirror to look at herself. Matoi did not think for very long: "Two!" "Two it is, then.", Zero answered, starting to braid her silky hair. Tsubaki watched his hands, moving with great precision, but still quite fast. "I didn't know you were so good with braiding...where did you learn it? Not on the street, I guess?" "Hm, you'd be surprised about the skills the street teaches you...", Zero smirked, mischief in his voice. Tsubaki rolled his eyes, earning a chuckle from Zero, before the outlaw continued: "No, Lady Elise taught me. Sometimes being Lord Leon's retainer required me to play with her in his stead.". Now it was Tsubaki's turn to giggle. "What's so funny?", Zero asked him with a grin. Tsubaki returned his grin: "Oh, I'm trying to imagine how you looked after playing with the princess! Pink ribbons in your hair and all..." "I looked damn cute, I assure you!". Tsubaki laughed: "I just can't picture you like this....we should ask her for a demonstration next time we're in Krakenburg!". "What a splendid idea...", Zero grinned, finishing Matoi's braids, "All finished, love. You should go and look at how sweet you look like this!", he told her, giving her head a kiss before releasing her to go after Éponine.


End file.
